


Is This Wrong?

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M, One Shot, xover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew it was wrong. They didn't care. He was made for her. She was made for him. Together...Forever. Even if it's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Wrong?

* * *

"Itachi-Nii?"

"Hm?" She glanced down at his head resting in her lap as she ran her fingers through his unbound hair. "Is this wrong?"He slowly opened one eye to look at her. "Is what wrong?" She blushed lightly as his gaze bore intently into hers. "This. Us. Is it wrong?" he slowly opened his other eye as he rolled over so his face was buried in her stomach. Causing her to shudder as his breath fanned over her fishnet covered flesh.

He looked up at her smirking at her red face. "We are part of each other. You are I and I am you. The only thing separating us is the two minute span between our births. So it is only natural for us to be together. Who has been filling your head with this nonsense?"

Kagome smiled down at him as he buried his head in her stomach. "No one Itachi-Nii. I was just curious. I overheard some village women gossiping on how weird it was that we're so close. That is all."

He snorted, "Ignore those gossiping old bitches. They have nothing to do so they entertain themselves by butting into other people's business. Stupid non nin old wenches."

Kagome giggled as she lightly slapped his shoulder. "That's not nice Itachi-Nii."

Itachi growled lightly at her as he pulled her down to lie beside him. His head buried in her stomach arms wrapped snuggly around her waist as hers came to rest around his shoulders one hand gently running through his hair. "Why can't it always be like this? Now that we've made Anbu captains father has been pushing mission after mission on us."

He sighed in annoyance, "He is only using us to further enlarge his already large ego. Instead of doing it himself he has us gain more 'honor' for our clan." Kagome hmed as she ran her fingers through his hair, slowly falling asleep in the comfort of being in Itachi's arms.

Itachi smiled lightly as he felt her breathing even out signaling her descent into dreamland. Leaving him time to think. Those stupid old wenches filling his Kagome's head with nonsense. He knew what they were doing was wrong by many standards. So what if it  _was_ considered incest. They were conceived at the same time and born only two minutes apart; they were made for each other. She was the only one he could trust and love. She was the only reason he didn't fulfill his plan of destroying the clan. She was attached to the clan, but lately she had started becoming detached from them, only really caring for Sasuke their younger brother.

He knew the day would soon come when he would be able to fulfill his plan. His body tensed slightly as he thought of his plan, which caused Kagome to let out a small whimper. He tightened his grip on her waist for a moment as he relaxed, she was the only person allowed to see him in such a state. She was the only one he would allow himself to relax around. He sighed as he drifted into a half sleep, they had another mission the next day. Thanks to their 'wonderful' father. Something to do with killing some missing nins from the village hidden in the mist. Fucking jerk, making them waste their time doing missions for the village. When they could be doing 'other' things.

* * *

Kagome scoffed as she sheathed her sword the mission was over far to quickly. She had to wonder why those weaklings were on the top priority list. It had only taken them twenty minutes to track them, after they found them they decided to play with them a bit. Cashing them for fifteen minutes, letting them think they got away only to kill one of them a minute latter. It was fun for a little while, then they actual started thinking and spilt up. Five going left while the remaining four went right. She immediately went left while Itachi went right; they didn't even have to glance at each other to communicate. She killed the nin's fairly easily. She frowned, unfortunately for her one of those idiots decided to bleed all over her, bastard. She kicked him in the side as she walked towards where she knew Itachi would be.

She entered the clearing just in time to see Itachi run the last nin through with his sword. Blood spurted all over the tree he was backed into. Tiny droplets landing on Itachi's arm and legs. She stood their silently waiting for him to turn towards her. She knew he knew she was there, she also knew he would still be on the high he got from killing the nin's just like her. Which was one of the reasons they refused to work on a team or away from each other. For some reason after every time they killed someone they got a high that led to other more pleasurable 'things'. He turned to look at her, his body tense with anticipation.

She shuttered as his ice-cold eyes bore into her own. Blood dripping down his sword forming a red puddle at his feet, the dead boy of the missing nin five feet behind him in it's own puddle. She felt a shiver of excitement run through her as he sheathed his sword slowly never taking his eyes off her. He looked like a death god. A sexy death god.

He smirked, his eyes darkling in color as he stalked toward her. Slow deliberate steps strong and confident. He looked like a predator slowly stalking his prey. "My, my Kagome-Chan don't you look enticing standing there covered in blood." She visibly quivered at the sound of his smooth voice an active lower then it normally was. The voice that could make her shake in anticipation.

The next thing she knew she was pressed roughly into a tree as Itachi lavished her neck with nips and licks. Her hands immediately went to his hair, tangling in his locks as he nipped his way up to her neck. "Itachi…we shouldn't. Not here…" he silenced her words with his lips in a smoldering kiss. When he broke away he ground his hips into hers causing her to gasp and gaze into his passion filled eyes. "Itachii" he growled lightly before resting his forehead on hers. "Fine." She smiled happily as he picked her up and poofed out of the clearing. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her head buried in his neck.

She groaned as he gently placed her on the ground in front of a hot spring causing her to slide against his hardened member. Their hot spring, the only place they could truly call theirs. They found it about three years ago after a very hard and bloody mission. Oh the fun times they had in their hot spring the many hours of post battle adrenaline well spent. It was their heaven, no overbearing fathers, needy younger brothers, gossiping old bitches, or stuck up family members. Only them. Like it was supposed to be.

She was startled out of her thoughts as a now naked Itachi crushed her now naked form to his kissing her heatedly. Causing her legs to automatically wrap around his waist and grind into him. How he managed to get them both undressed without her noticing was just another mystery. Then again he wasn't called a prodigy for nothing.

She moaned as he kissed his way from her lips down her neck to suckle on her racing pulse. "Oh Gods...Itachi-Nii" he smirked against her neck as he walked over to the hot springs brining Kagome with him as well. He careful sat down so Kagome was straddling his lap. His hard member resting between her quivering thighs. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he suckled her left breast biting her hardened nipple harshly before licking it to sooth the pain.

"Itachi." he smirked against her breast before trailing kisses to her right breast to give it the same treatment. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his head holding it in place as he worked the tender flesh of her breast. She pulled on his hair as he pulled away from her breast to blow cold air on it to harden it again. Only to moan and through her head back as he slipped two fingers into her tight hot sheath.

He pumped them slowly at first picking up speed as her breaths became labored and short only to slow down when he noticed she was about to reach her climax then resume his speed again only to stop again. Damn he really was a sadist. He finally decided to end his torture and rubbed her clit roughly as he pumped hard and fast into her curling his fingers in certain spots and hitting that one spot that could make her scream.

And scream she did. She called out HIS name for the whole forest to hear, if they didn't have a sound proof barrier that is. Something they decided to invest in two years ago when they were almost discovered by a patrolling Anbu, which would have caused quite a few problems for them. Seeing as they were doing things that normal brothers and sister  _shouldn't_ be doing even if they were twins and born for each other. Feh. Stupid rules trying to keep them apart, yet here they were now. She was straddling  _him_ and recovering from an orgasm HE caused. And he was going to do so much more. Oh so much more.

He smirked his ego swelling as she panted against his neck trying to catch her breath and clam down. Only  _he_ could make her scream, only  _he_ could cause her to pant, only  _he_ could cause her to loose her cool, only HE could touch her like this. And nobody would ever change that.  _nobody_. He pitted the fool or fools that tried to separate them.

He growled and had a sudden urge to prove to himself that he was the only one who could have her. She seemed to sense his anger and discomfort because she hugged him to her as she lifted her hips so he could maneuver himself at her entrance. He quickly entered her causing them both to let out moans of pleasure. She was so tight.

He quickly pounded into her proving to her that he was the only one that could do this to her. She met his vigorous movements thrust for thrust just as eager to prove she belonged to him. They were each a part of a whole. Only when they were together did they feel truly complete. He quickened his pace as he felt her walls tighten around him signaling that she was close to her release. He ruthlessly pounded into her small frame even after her felt her shudder her release along with uttering a tattered version of his name. He kept going for a few more minutes before slamming her down onto his throbbing member and holding her hips in place as he emptied his seed into her womb.

She leaned her forehead on his shoulder as they both drew shuttered breaths coming down from their highs. Simply enjoying each other's company before they had to leave their heaven and be thrust back into the harsh cold world that was their lives. An overbearing father who only wanted to further his overzealous quest for power, a beaten docile mother who bent to their father's will all the time, a needy yet innocent younger brother being forced to grow old before his time just like they were, gossiping old bitches who loved to fuck with them and spread rumors about them and their overly close relationship, and stuck up family members who always belittled them and saw them only as tools to further enlarge their huge wallets.

Itachi sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Itachi-Ni?"

"Hm?"

"I love you. Even if it's wrong." He tightened his arms around her, "And I you. Together..." She snuggled into his embrace.

"Forever." he sighed as he felt her fall asleep, a habit of hers. It never failed, she would always fall asleep in his arms even if they were still in the hot spring or anywhere else for that matter. It seemed they would be there for another hour, oh well they had another day to complete their mission. He was startled out of his thoughts as Kagome snuggled into him even more. He smiled down at her sleeping face.

"Hai, forever. Even if it's wrong."

_They both knew it was wrong._

_They didn't care._

_He was made for her._

_She was made for him._

_Together...Forever._

_Even if it's wrong._

 


End file.
